


The Strength of The Wolf

by QueenOfRohirrim



Category: The Witcher (TV), Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Childbirth, Jaskier | Dandelion Loves Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia, M/M, Mpreg, Wolf Pack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:46:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27831736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenOfRohirrim/pseuds/QueenOfRohirrim
Summary: Geralt gives birth surrounded by his loving husband and family.
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 141





	The Strength of The Wolf

“Yes, yes, we have the carseat.” Jaskier shoved the hospital bags into the only empty back seat of his car, only able to maneuver them with one arm as his other hand was busy with his phone. “Of course. Yes. We’ve packed everything the Doctor recommended...Yes...I double checked, absolutely...You want to talk to Geralt?” 

Jaskier’s husband shook his head from the passenger seat where he sat, currently very uncomfortable, and holding his bulging belly with both hands. He let out a short groan, eyes shut tight as he gently rubbed circles around his tightening middle. Another contraction.

“I-He’s a bit busy at the moment, Vesemir.” Jaskier frowned worriedly, jumping into the driver’s spot and turning the key. His phone was still pressed to his ear as he back hurriedly out of their drive. Geralt’s father’s fretful ranting only became harsher and his son growled in annoyance and pain.

“I’m fine!” He snapped, loud enough for Vesemir to hear him. He seemed to calm after hearing Geralt’s voice and Jaskier was able to end the call sooner.

“Yes. We’re on our way to the hospital now.” The trembling musician confirmed to his father in law. “Yes...I will. I promise. See you there.”

Geralt reached for Jaskier’s hand once his husband was able to set his phone down and it was given over right away. “You’re doing so well, darling. Hang in there, alright?”

Geralt’s face tightened into a painful grimace and he squeezed Jaskier’s hand while his husband backed out of the driveway and drove them like a mad man to the hospital.

...

“Lookin good, Geralt.” Lambert chuckled as he held Jaskier’s phone on record, pointing the lens at his brother who was lying in a way too revealing gown in his hospital bed, two elastic bands wrapped around his belly holding parts to several monitoring machines in place.

“Fuck off.” Geralt grunted at the younger man, who stuck out his tongue and snickered mischievously.

“Yikes. Somebody’s in a cranky mood.” Lambert muttered, turning the camera then to Jaskier who smiled despite being absolutely terrified. “At least Buttercup looks happy. A little like he’s gonna throw up too, but still happy.”

“Vesemir...” Geralt whined from his bed.

“Lambert!” Their father snapped at his youngest boy. “Put the phone down and sit quietly or you’re waiting out in the hall.”

“Jeez!” Lambert complained, handing Jaskier his phone back and taking a seat next to Eskel, who had his face in a book as usual. “Where the fuck is the spirit in you all? We’re about to welcome a new member to the family, aren’t we?”

A nurse came in to check on Geralt while Lambert continued his complaining and while Vesemir was scolding his youngest to keep quiet and allow his brother the peace he needed, Geralt was once again maneuvered into a terribly uncomfortable position and subjected to cold gloved fingers prodding around in his already aching birth canal.

“Fuck...” He growled, Jaskier’s hand still holding his tight. His husband hadn’t left his side yet through these past twelve hours of labor, and he wasn’t planning on stepping out for a break anytime soon. They were in this together. All of it.

“You’re doing so well, darling.” Geralt whined when a soft kiss was pressed to his forehead and Jaskier began to gently stroke through his hair. 

A second nurse had entered the room when the first called out to the hallway for her assistance. Now she was meddling with the monitors that were strapped to Geralt’s baby bump, moving both downward and then double checking to make sure she placed them correctly. 

“Careful...” Geralt all but growled, irritable from the pain he was still enduring. A random stranger prodding at his swollen stomach wasn’t helping his mood. Or another that was still getting way too personal with his most intimate area.

“Sorry, sweetheart. I know you’re uncomfortable.” The new comer gave a sympathetic smile as the original nurse finally finished her inspection of Geralt’s privates. 

“You’ll be right as rain soon enough.” She promised, disposing of her gloves in a nearby bin before pressing the call button to summon Geralt’s doctor. “Fully dilated. Time to start pushing.”

“Lambert! Camera!” Jaskier shrieked and Geralt squeezes down on his hand. Whether it was a threat or just a result of an oncoming contraction, Jaskier wasn’t sure, but he held his husband’s hand anyway, like a dutiful birthing partner and continued to whisper sweet words of encouragement into his ear.

One of the nurses was adjusting the bed into a more upright position, and the other stepped over to Vesemir and the others to give out orders.

“Dad, can I get you to come over here?” She instructed Geralt’s father, who followed without complaint exactly where he was directed. “Yes. That’s it. And Big brother...What’s your name, Dear? Eskel! Yes. Eskel, come around to your brother’s other side please. Perfect.”

“Okay! Let’s get this party started.” Lambert grinned, snatching Jaskier’s phone back up and waiting eagerly to start recording.

Geralt must have made a noise, because Jaskier was leaning down to kiss him again. “Almost done.” He told him. “You can do it, dear heart. I’m right here with you.”

“Hmm.” Geralt was almost certain that he couldn’t do this at all.

...

“Oh fuck...” Lambert’s jaw had dropped in absolute shock quite awhile ago, and now it gaped even wider as he stared through the camera at what appeared to be the top of a head. “That’s...Fuck.”

Eskel looked over his shoulder and threw his little brother a glare, mouthing for him to shut up as he held Geralt’s right leg back towards his chest. 

For once Lambert was far too distracted with other worries to argue back.

“That’s it, sweetie. Take a breath and give us another.” It was Triss Merigold’s job to be cool under pressure, but none of the Morhen family had expected her to be so calm when working on a friend. In all honesty she was probably the only one in the room that wasn’t the least bit frightened. “That’s right, Geralt. Good work. One more now...One, Two, Three...”

Geralt’s pointed teeth ground together and his pale complexion had turned red with effort in his face as he continued to push. Jaskier’s hand was turning purple at the tips of his fingers but he wasn’t as concerned with that as he was with his husband.

“She’s right there, Geralt! Oh, my darling, I see her head!”

Geralt let out a grunt, forcing himself to bear down a bit harder.

“You’re doing it, son. She’s coming.” Vesemir encouraged his boy, holding his left leg just as Eskel had the right.

“I think I see hair.” Lambert pointed out.

“You do.” Eskel confirmed. “Silver.”

Geralt whined and Jaskier whispered some “I love you”’s into his husband’s ear.

“Eight, nine, and ten! Very good, Geralt. The baby’s nearly crowned all the way.” Triss’s smile was hidden behind her mask but her eyes sparkled excitedly. “Try to slow it down on the next contraction. I don’t want you to tear.”

About five long breaths were all that Geralt was able to suck in before the burning pain began to escalate and the pressure of another contraction reared its ugly head again.

“I can’t...” He groaned before he started to push, his body taking over even in such a state of exhaustion.

“Easy. Easy.” Triss coached her patient gently, helping to guide the head out with a careful hand.

Geralt screamed when his daughter’s head was delivered but his family showered him with praise.

“Oh Geralt!” Jaskier squealed, tears stinging his eyes. 

“One more push for the shoulders.” Triss encouraged, and Geralt couldn’t stop himself from bearing down hard again.

Another cry of pain, more loving words of encouragement and adoration from his family, and finally after one more big push, the little newborn slid into the world, already wailing at the top of her lungs.

“Oh shit!” Lambert exclaimed.

“Geralt look!” Eskel urged his brother, who didn’t need to be told.

“You did it, my boy! Good work!” Vesemir, now a proud Grandfather, smiled brightly as he watched Triss hand the screeching baby over to her mother.

Jaskier was crying and Geralt’s tears could no longer be held back either once he was holding his daughter in his arms.

“Oh, our sweet little flower...” Jaskier was nuzzling against Geralt’s hair, kissing him over and over and over again. “Oh, love, you did it! She’s here!”

Geralt pressed a soft kiss of his own against the baby’s soft little forehead and when her eyes opened up for the first time, he was elated to see Jaskier’s cornflower blues adorning his daughter’s face.

“She has your eyes...” He nearly sobbed at his husband. 

“And your snowy white locks.” Jaskier smiled through his tears. “She’s perfect.”


End file.
